


Just A Typical Morning

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Making Plans, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy isn't <i>quite</i> sure what to expect when he goes in the kitchen, considering what he's just heard Molly say, but it turns out it's just another typical morning for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Typical Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And here is another fic for **sideofrawr** in her birthday blitz! this one is kind of inspired by a conversation we're having McCoy and Molly have in the game in an upcoming thread about molly working for the coroner's office less. This is another fic that was inspired by a sentence starter by **toxixpumpkin** on Tumblr (you can find them [here](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts)).

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” 

McCoy slowed as he approached the kitchen, hearing Molly’s voice coming from it. He was wondering if he should be concerned. He had no idea who or what she was talking to. After all, they had some weird friends. He stuck his head around the corner and didn’t see anyone standing there, and that caused him to frown. “Talking to anyone in particular?” he asked, and he saw her jump at that. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle.”

“I didn’t realize you were awake,” she said, putting a hand on her chest. “I was having a discussion with Toby. I didn’t realize he’d become a mouser when he got here.”

He came into the kitchen more and saw Toby over by the food and water bowl, ignoring the two of them, while Molly gestured to the dead mouse on the floor of the kitchen. Yeah, he could just imagine that was not exactly what Molly had wanted to wake up to this morning. “I can get rid of it,” he said.

“Well, I was going to give it somewhat of a proper burial,” she said.

“Headstone and everything?” he teased, going over and embracing her from behind.

“No, but possibly a rock so I didn’t dig it up if I decided to do a bit of gardening when it got warmer,” she said. He couldn’t quite see but he was almost sure she was glaring at her cat. “He used to be so well behaved back in London. Now he’s here and he’s all…wild.”

“He likes to think he’s man of the house,” he said. 

“But he’s not,” she said, reaching up to hold his arms. “That position belong to someone else.”

“Yeah?” he asked, pressing a kiss in her hair. “Who could that be?”

“Sprinkles,” she said in an impish tone. McCoy let out a grunt and Molly laughed, letting go of his arms and turning in his embrace before he let her go completely, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’m only teasing, Leonard. You know it’s you I was referring to.”

“Well, good,” he said.

She raised herself up and kissed him softly. She might have intended it to be a brief kiss but he wasn’t about to let her get away with that. And he doubted she’d mind much, unless she had to run off to the coroner’s office or she had a house call to make. The response he got of her leaning into him at least told him she didn’t. After a few minutes she did eventually pull away, looking up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. “What are your plans for today?” she asked.

“Thought I’d try and plan a surprise for you,” he said. “Are you going to be free tonight?”

“After seven,” she said with a nod. “I have paperwork at the clinic I’ve been putting off for getting the supplies we need so I’m going to take care of that this morning, and then start my shift at the coroner’s office later, and then I have a house call at six with the Johnson children. Maisie’s got influenza and I don’t want her coming into the clinic and getting the other patients sick, but I need to make sure she’s doing better with her mother being bedridden and all.”

“So that’s why there’s a big pot of chicken soup in the fridge?” he asked with a grin.

She nodded. “I just wanted to make sure they had something that was healthy that they could all keep down. The flu is really dreadful and three children that could get it…”

“Well, John said William and Elise got their shots so hopefully they won’t get it,” he said. He was quiet for a moment. “Think Rhonda would mind if I showed up instead of you? Doubt they’d mind having the soup for lunch instead of dinner.”

“You don’t have to, but I don’t think she’d mind,” Molly said with a smile. “I might still pop over after my shift, though. Rhonda is a dear friend.”

He nodded. “Figured you would.” He ran a hand up and down her back. “It doesn’t feel weird to you, that we have this whole life here that doesn’t involve any of the displaced, does it?”

She shook her head. “No, not really. I didn’t want it to be the way it sometimes was in Lawrence, where things were just for us. I mean, if we’re going to have a clinic with top of the line equipment and some of the best doctors in multiple universes, we should be available to everyone, especially since I personally fund quite a bit of it and we reinvest the profits back into the clinic.”

“Kind of helps that we don’t really need a whole lot of money here,” he said.

She nodded. “Well, with the grants we were able to secure and the supposedly anonymous donations I’ve been able to give from time to time, it’s helped. And with your wish of the equipment from your medbay…that was a very good addition. It will help quite a bit.”

“If Zane can get his business off the ground and replicate some of it, it can probably do a lot more good,” he said. “So long as he doesn’t wreck it first.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” she said in a teasing voice. “He’ll make do.”

“Hey, I have faith in things,” he said, pulling her closer. “At least the important things.”

“Oh?” she asked. “I take it to mean _I_ am one of those important things?”

“Maybe the most important,” he said, not caring if it sounded corny.

Her expression softened from the teasing amusement and she reached up to frame his face in her hands. “And it’s reasons like this why I love you so much,” she said.

“You should tell me more often,” he said with a grin.

“Or perhaps show you?” she suggested.

“Well, that works too,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again. There might be a lot about their life here that could be weird or not normal or hard to explain, but moments like this made it all worth it. Moments like this made him glad he’d met her all those years ago.


End file.
